inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Football Frontier
The Football Frontier (フットボールフロンティア, Futtobōru Furontia) is the international governing body of football that is responsible for the Football Frontier matches around the world. They are also responsible for holding the Football Frontier International on Liocott Island. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, the Football Frontier is held once again. ''Inazuma Eleven'' Garshield Bayhan has been mentioned as being the president of the organization and supported the FFI to be on an island that had been prepared especially for the world tournament by Garshield himself. Raimon Souichirou and Kageyama Reiji have been also mentioned to be related to the association in a particular way. Additionally, the commentator of the matches is Kakuma Oushou. Regional Qualifiers Kanto *Teikoku Gakuen *Kofun (古墳; dub: Monument) *Ryuuguu (竜宮; dub: Shun) *Biyuutei (美夕帝; dub: Empress) *Hokutosei Gakuen (北斗星学園; dub: Polaris) *Takarajima Gakuen (宝島学園; dub: Bounty) *Ooedo (大江戸; dub: Historic) *Intel (印照; dub: Beacon) *Occult *Bousou Gakuen (暴走学園) *Shuuyou Meito *Raimon *Nose *Mikage Sennou Kyushu *Oumihara Main Tournament trophy.]] *Senbayama *Metro Gakuin (雌斗路学院) *Raimon *Sengoku Igajima *Mirai Kougyou (未来工業) *Zeroshiki (零式) *Kidokawa Seishuu *Alps (アルプス) *Zeus *Teikoku Gakuen *Nousan Hikari (農産光) *Koufuku (幸福) *Takamahara (高天原) *Dainosou (代之総) *Caribbean (狩火庵) *Ookyojin (大巨人) *Ogre Gakuen (movie only) Matches Kanto Qualifiers First Rounds *Raimon VS. Nose : Win of Raimon (1-0) Kanto Qualifiers Quarter-Finals *Raimon VS. Mikage Sennou : Win of Raimon (2-1) *Shuuyou Meito VS. Occult : Win of Shuuyou Meito (1-0 (Anime) / 10-0 (Game)) Kanto Qualifiers Semi-Finals *Raimon VS. Shuuyou Meito : Win of Raimon (2-1) Kanto Qualifiers Final *Raimon VS. Teikoku Gakuen : Win of Raimon (2-1) Kyushu Qualifiers Final *Oumihara VS. Unknown Team : Win of the Unknown Team (Default) (Original timeline only) Tournament First Rounds *Teikoku Gakuen VS. Zeus : Win of Zeus (0-10) *Raimon VS. Sengoku Igajima : Win of Raimon (2-1) Tournament Quater-Finals *Raimon VS. Senbayama : Win of Raimon (2-1) Tournament Semi-Finals *Raimon VS. Kidokawa Seishuu : Win of Raimon (3-2) **Zeus VS. Ogre Gakuen : Win of Ogre (0-36) (Movie only) Tournament Final *Raimon VS. Zeus : Win of Raimon (4-3) **Ogre Gakuen VS. Raimon : Win of Raimon (2-3) (Movie only) ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' The format of the Football Frontier in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin is different. Teams are sorted into blocks of 16. Each team plays 6 matches against teams in their block, each match being against a different team. The 6 opponents for a team are randomly generated. The top two teams in each block advance past the qualifiers. If two teams are tied in terms of wins and losses, the difference is determined by how many goals have been scored by each team. Participating teams Kantō region Block A *Aoba Gakuen *Inakuni Raimon *Kidokawa Seishuu *Midorigaoka *Mikage Sennou *Minodouzan *Seishou Gakuen *Teikoku Gakuen Hokkaidō region *Hakuren *Ishikari Unknown region *Eisei Gakuen *Outei Tsukinomiya *Tonegawa Tousen *Zeus Round of 32 A Tournament *Outei Tsukinomiya *Seishou Gakuen B Tournament *Eisei Gakuen *Inakuni Raimon *Hakuren *Tonegawa Tousen *Zeus ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Sometime after Japan wins the Football Frontier International, the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament is held. Round of 32 *Seishou Gakuen *Teikoku Gakuen *Zeus *Outei Tsukinomiya *Eisei Gakuen *Kidokawa Seishuu *Hakuren *Tonegawa Tousen *Raimon *Inakuni Trivia *On the Football Frontier poster in Raimon's soccer club, it has "Confrontation of Fate, 16 Pairs of Strong Teams" written on it. *The trophy in the game is golden in color while the trophy in the anime is silver. *In the American dubs, this is known as the Soccer Frontier in the original series. **However, it is changed back to the Football Frontier in the Ares series. *During the Football Frontier opening ceremony in episode 14 of Ares no Tenbin, some teams from the Inazuma Eleven GO series were visible. **This also happened in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament opening ceremony in episode 49 of Orion no Kokuin. Navigation Category:Tournaments